Kit's visit to the Psychiatrist's office
by Keiko
Summary: Kit goes to the psychiatrist to get advice on her troubles with William. Funny even if you don't know about the characters.


A trip to the Psychologist's Office  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kit or any other characters from the books. The Psychos are mine, however.  
Notes: I had to write this for school, and I liked how it turned out, so I uploaded it in case by some odd chance, anyone reads WoBP fanfics.  
  
~ * ~  
  
)Kit enters(  
Psycho 1: *sympathetic* hello Miss Tyler…  
Psycho 2: *sympathetic* how are you?  
Kit: *wary* Fine…  
Psycho 1: are you…  
Psycho 2: Sure about that…?  
Kit: Well…I do have this one little problem…  
Psycho 1: Really?  
Psycho 2: Tell us about it…  
Kit: Well you see, there's this guy…  
Psycho 1: A guy!?  
Psycho 2: Really!?  
Psycho 1: Tell us  
Psycho 2: More about him…  
Kit: Uh, well, his name is William and...  
Psycho 1: William?  
Psycho 2: Hmm…go on…  
Kit: yes, William, and he wants to, well, marry me.  
Psycho 1: Marry you!  
Psycho 2: Interesting!  
Psycho 1: Now, how is this  
Psycho 2: a problem?  
Kit: Well, I'm not really sure I want to marry him.  
Psycho 1: Is there  
Psycho 2: someone else?  
Kit: I don't think so…  
Psycho 1: You don't  
Psycho 2: think so?  
Psycho 1; Tell us about  
Psycho 2: some of the other men  
Psycho 1: in your life.  
Kit: Um…well there's John. John Hol???. He's a friend of mine and…  
Psycho 1: Just a friend?  
Psycho 2: Nothing more?  
Kit: Nothing more. Besides, I think Mercy fancies him.  
Psycho 1: Mercy?  
Psycho 2: Tell us about this…  
Psycho 1: Mercy.  
Kit: Okay. Well, she's my cousin, and she's so sweet and patient. I don't know how she does it, she cleans and teaches with such patience! And she's always so kind, even though she's crippled…  
Psycho 1: Crippled?  
Psycho 2: Really.  
Kit: *getting annoyed* Yes, crippled. Anyway, I'm sure she's in love with John, but Judith is too!  
Psycho 1: Judith?  
Psycho 2: *grin* Love triangles, hmm…  
Kit: Um…yeah, well, Judith is my other cousin. Mercy's sister.  
Psycho 1: Love triangles all in one family!  
Psycho 2: Even better!  
Kit: *glare*  
Psycho 1: Sorry,  
Psycho 2: please continue.  
Kit: Thank you. Anyway, Judith. She used to be in love with William, but now she's set her sights on John. I really don't think John has even noticed though, but she's convinced he loves her. And now Mercy loves him too! And William seems to love me! *clutches head* ARGH.  
Psycho 1: *grin* Are these the only  
Psycho 2: *grin* people involved?  
Kit: *calms down a bit* Uh, I think so.  
Psycho 1: No one you   
Psycho 2: have your sights set on?  
Kit: ……..no...  
Psycho 1: Any other men  
Psycho 2: "close" to you?  
Kit: *frown* Well, there's that awful boy from the ship…Nat.  
Psycho 1: *grin* Nat?  
Psycho 2: *grin* interesting…  
Kit: *annoyed* Excuse me? I DON'T like Nat!  
Psycho 1: Uh-huh.  
Psycho 2: Sure.  
Kit: *throws hands up* That's it, I don't have to take this. *jumps up*  
Psycho 1: Hey, hey! You haven't  
Psycho 2: even heard our advice yet!  
Kit: *glare glare*  
Psycho 1: Please,  
Psycho 2: sit down.  
Kit: I think I'd do better to handle this on my own thank you very much.   
Psycho 1: Now now, listen Miss Tyler  
Psycho 2: "The way of a fool seems right to him."  
Psycho 1: "but a wise man listens to advice."  
Psycho 2: Proverbs  
Psycho 1: 12:15.  
Kit: *glares, but sits*  
Psycho 1: *to Psycho 2* Um…do we have  
Psycho 2: Any advice? No.  
Psycho 1: Greeeat.  
Kit: Um, don't you have some advice or something?  
Psycho 1: Um…  
Psycho 2: Well…  
Psycho 1: "It is a trap for a man" *nudges Psycho 2*  
Psycho 2: huh? Oh! "To dedicate something rashly" *confused look*  
Psycho 1: "and only later to consider"  
Psycho 2: "His vows"…Proverbs  
Psycho 1: 20:25…do not rush  
Psycho 2: Into anything. Think  
Psycho 1: Everything through.  
Psycho 2: Every consequence  
Psycho 1: and reward.  
Psycho 2: Then make your decisions.  
Psycho 1 and 2: *bow sagely*  
Psycho 1: You may  
Psycho 2: leave now  
Psycho 1: Miss Tyler…  
Kit: *weirded out look, stands and walks away*  
Psycho 1: *relieved sigh* Well, we  
Psycho 2: pulled it off!  
  
~ Owari 


End file.
